Harry Potter and The Black ball
by tetrisman
Summary: HArry dies when he was forced to battle Voldemort in the graveyard in his fourth year. He had expected to die but he found himself trapped in a semi-posthumous "game" in which he and several other recently deceased people are forced to hunt down and kill aliens. How will this affect his battle with Voldemort. Harry/Harem


Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

o0oOo0o

Chapter One: The Room of the Black Sphere

o0oOo0o

'Word' = thoughts

§word§ = parseltongue

"Word" = speech

o0oOo0o

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!"

Harry felt dread and horror wash over him. He was tied in a tomb where the man that caused a large amount misery to befall him was using him in a ritual that Harry was sure that will bring him no good. He was just glad that Cedric had refused to take the cup with him. He didn't want anyone dying for him anymore.

The surface of the grave at Harry's feet cracked; he watched as a fine trickle of dust rose into the air at Wormtail's command and fell softly into the cauldron. The diamond surface of the water broke and hissed; it sent sparks in all directions and turned a vivid, poisonous-looking blue.

Wormtail pulled a long, thin, shining silver dagger from inside his cloak. His voice broke into petrified sobs.

"Flesh — of the servant — w-willingly given — you will — revive — your master."

He stretched his right hand out in front of him — the hand with the missing finger. He gripped the dagger very tightly in his left hand and swung it upward.

Harry realized what Wormtail was about to do a second before it happened — he closed his eyes as tightly as he could, but he could not block the scream that pierced the night, that went through Harry as though he had been stabbed with the dagger too. Harry began to wonder about the sanity of his abductor, he wonder if his long stay as a rat was making him do insane things. He heard something fall to the ground, heard Wormtail's anguished panting, then a sickening splash, as something was dropped into the cauldron. Harry couldn't stand to look … but the potion had turned a burning red; the light of it shone through Harry's closed eyelids. …

Wormtail was gasping and moaning with agony.

Harry realized that Wormtail was right in front of him, judging by the cold and odorous breath that trickle his skin. Harry felt horror wash over him. He silently prayed that the rat won't cut one of his limbs like he had done to himself. As far as Harry knows, there was no amount of potions and charms that can replace limbs; 'Mad Eye' was just a prime example.

"B-blood of the enemy … forcibly taken … you will … resurrect your foe."

Harry tried to struggle but he could do nothing to prevent it, he was tied too tightly. … Squinting down, struggling hopelessly at the ropes binding him, he saw the shining silver dagger shaking in Wormtail's remaining hand. He felt its point penetrate the crook of his right arm and blood seeping down the sleeve of his torn robes. Wormtail, still panting with pain, fumbled in his pocket for a glass vial and held it to Harry's cut, so that a dribble of blood fell into it. Harry breathes a sigh of relief. He had guessed that Wormtail will need a substantial amount of blood that will surely lead to his death. Harry was happy that his guess was wrong.

Wormtail staggered back to the cauldron with Harry's blood. He poured it inside. The liquid within turned, instantly, a blinding white. Wormtail, his job done, dropped to his knees beside the cauldron, then slumped sideways and lay on the ground, cradling the bleeding stump of his arm, gasping and sobbing.

The cauldron was simmering, sending its diamond sparks in all directions, so blindingly bright that it turned all else to velvety blackness. Nothing happened. …

And then, suddenly, the sparks emanating from the cauldron were extinguished. A surge of white steam billowed thickly from the cauldron instead, obliterating everything in front of Harry, so that he couldn't see Wormtail or anything but vapor hanging in the air. Through the mist in front of him, he saw, with an icy surge of terror, the dark outline of a man, tall and skeletally thin, rising slowly from inside the cauldron.

"Robe me," said the high, cold voice from behind the steam, and Wormtail, sobbing and moaning, still cradling his mutilated arm, scrambled to pick up the black robes from the ground, got to his feet, reached up, and pulled them one-handed over his master's head.

The thin man stepped out of the cauldron, staring at Harry … and Harry stared back into the face that had haunted his nightmares for three years. Whiter than a skull, with wide, livid scarlet eyes and a nose that was flat as a snake's with slits for nostrils.

Lord Voldemort had risen again.

o0oOo0o

Voldemort looked away from Harry and began examining his own body. His hands were like large, pale spiders; his long white fingers caressed his own chest, his arms, his face; the red eyes, whose pupils were slits, like a cat's, gleamed still more brightly through the darkness. He held up his hands and flexed the fingers, his expression rapt and exultant. He took not the slightest notice of Wormtail, who lay twitching and bleeding on the ground, nor of the great snake, which had slithered back into sight and was circling Harry again, hissing. Voldemort slipped one of those unnaturally long-fingered hands into a deep pocket and drew out a wand. He caressed it gently too; and then he raised it, and pointed it at Wormtail, who was lifted off the ground and thrown against the headstone where Harry was tied; he fell to the foot of it and lay there, crumpled up and crying. Voldemort turned his scarlet eyes upon Harry, laughing a high, cold, mirthless laugh.

Wormtail's robes were shining with blood now; he had wrapped the stump of his arm in them.

"My Lord …" he choked, "my Lord … you promised … you did promise …"

"Hold out your arm," said Voldemort lazily.

"Oh Master … thank you, Master …"

He extended the bleeding stump, but Voldemort laughed again.

"The other arm, Wormtail."

"Master, please … please …"

Voldemort bent down and pulled out Wormtail's left arm; he forced the sleeve of Wormtail's robes up past his elbow, and Harry saw something upon the skin there, something like a vivid red tattoo — a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth — the image that had appeared in the sky at the Quidditch World Cup: the Dark Mark. Voldemort examined it carefully, ignoring Wormtail's uncontrollable weeping.

"It is back," he said softly, "they will all have noticed it … and now, we shall see … now we shall know …"

He pressed his long white forefinger to the brand on Wormtail's arm.

The scar on Harry's forehead seared with a sharp pain again, and Wormtail let out a fresh howl; Voldemort removed his fingers from Wormtail's mark, and Harry saw that it had turned jet black.

A look of cruel satisfaction on his face, Voldemort straightened up, threw back his head, and stared around at the dark graveyard.

"How many will be brave enough to return when they feel it?" he whispered, his gleaming red eyes fixed upon the stars. "And how many will be foolish enough to stay away?"

He began to pace up and down before Harry and Wormtail, eyes sweeping the graveyard all the while. After a minute or so, he looked down at Harry again, a cruel smile twisting his snakelike face.

"You stand, Harry Potter, upon the remains of my late father," he hissed softly. "A Muggle and a fool … very like your dear mother. But they both had their uses, did they not? Your mother died to defend you as a child … and I killed my father, and see how useful he has proved himself, in death. …"

Voldemort laughed again. Up and down he paced, looking all around him as he walked, and the snake continued to circle in the grass.

"You see that house upon the hillside, Potter? My father lived there. My mother, a witch who lived here in this village, fell in love with him. But he abandoned her when she told him what she was. … He didn't like magic, my father …

"He left her and returned to his Muggle parents before I was even born, Potter, and she died giving birth to me, leaving me to be raised in a Muggle orphanage … but I vowed to find him … I revenged myself upon him, that fool who gave me his name … Tom Riddle. …"

Still he paced, his red eyes darting from grave to grave.

"Listen to me, reliving family history …" he said quietly, "why, I am growing quite sentimental. … But look, Harry! My true family returns. …"

The air was suddenly full of the swishing of cloaks. Between graves, behind the yew tree, in every shadowy space, wizards were Apparating. All of them were hooded and masked. And one by one they moved forward … slowly, cautiously, as though they could hardly believe their eyes. Voldemort stood in silence, waiting for them. Then one of the Death Eaters fell to his knees, crawled toward Voldemort, and kissed the hem of his black robes.

"Master … Master …" he murmured.

The Death Eaters behind him did the same; each of them approaching Voldemort on his knees and kissing his robes, before backing away and standing up, forming a silent circle, which enclosed Tom Riddle's grave, Harry, Voldemort, and the sobbing and twitching heap that was Wormtail. Yet they left gaps in the circle, as though waiting for more people. Voldemort, however, did not seem to expect more. He looked around at the hooded faces, and though there was no wind, a rustling seemed to run around the circle, as though it had shivered.

Harry barely listened as Voldemort, his sworn enemy, start his monologue. Fatigue and blood loss was overwhelming his body after the adrenalin was flushed out. He barely watched as the Dark Lord torture his followers. Even in his barely conscious form he attempt to memories the names of the assembled death eaters as Voldemort name and tortured them one by one. He watched as Voldemort conjured a silver hand for Wormtail as a replacement for the one used in the ritual. His thoughts came into focus when he heard the name of the man that was in the top of his shit list, the one who had the nerve to unleash a beast in a school full of children.

"…Lucius, my slippery friend," he whispered, halting before him. "I am told that you have not renounced the old ways, though to the world you present a respectable face. You are still ready to take the lead in a spot of Muggle-torture, I believe? Yet you never tried to find me, Lucius. … Your exploits at the Quidditch World Cup were fun, I daresay … but might not your energies have been better directed toward finding and aiding your master?"

"My Lord, I was constantly on the alert," came Lucius Malfoy's voice swiftly from beneath the hood. "Had there been any sign from you, any whisper of your whereabouts, I would have been at your side immediately, nothing could have prevented me —"

"And yet you ran from my Mark, when a faithful Death Eater sent it into the sky last summer?" said Voldemort lazily, and Mr. Malfoy stopped talking abruptly. "Yes, I know all about that, Lucius. … You have disappointed me. … I expect more faithful service in the future."

"Of course, my Lord, of course. … You are merciful, thank you. …"

Voldemort moved on, and stopped, staring at the space — large enough for two people — that separated Malfoy and the next man.

"The Lestranges should stand here," said Voldemort quietly. "But they are entombed in Azkaban. They were faithful. They went to Azkaban rather than renounce me. … When Azkaban is broken open, the Lestranges will be honored beyond their dreams. The dementors will join us … they are our natural allies … we will recall the banished giants … I shall have all my devoted ser¬vants returned to me, and an army of creatures whom all fear. …"

He walked on. Some of the Death Eaters he passed in silence, but he paused before others and spoke to them.

"Macnair … destroying dangerous beasts for the Ministry of Magic now, Wormtail tells me? You shall have better victims than that soon, Macnair. Lord Voldemort will provide. …"

"Thank you, Master … thank you," murmured Macnair.

"And here" — Voldemort moved on to the two largest hooded figures — "we have Crabbe … you will do better this time, will you not, Crabbe? And you, Goyle?"

They bowed clumsily, muttering dully.

"Yes, Master …"

"We will, Master. …"

"The same goes for you, Nott," said Voldemort quietly as he walked past a stooped figure in Mr. Goyle's shadow.

"My Lord, I prostrate myself before you, I am your most faithful —"

"That will do," said Voldemort.

He had reached the largest gap of all, and he stood surveying it with his blank, red eyes, as though he could see people standing there.

"And here we have six missing Death Eaters … three dead in my service. One, too cowardly to return … he will pay. One, who I believe has left me forever … he will be killed, of course … and one, who remains my most faithful servant, and who has already reentered my service."

The Death Eaters stirred, and Harry saw their eyes dart sideways at one another through their masks.

"He is at Hogwarts, that faithful servant, and it was through his efforts that our young friend arrived here tonight. …"

"Yes," said Voldemort, a grin curling his lipless mouth as the eyes of the circle flashed in Harry's direction. "Harry Potter has kindly joined us for my rebirthing party. One might go so far as to call him my guest of honor."

There was a silence. Then the Death Eater to the right of Wormtail stepped forward, and Lucius Malfoy's voice spoke from under the mask.

"Master, we crave to know … we beg you to tell us … how you have achieved this … this miracle … how you managed to return to us. …"

"Ah, what a story it is, Lucius," said Voldemort. "And it begins — and ends — with my young friend here."

He walked lazily over to stand next to Harry, so that the eyes of the whole circle were upon the two of them. The snake continued to circle.

"You know, of course, that they have called this boy my downfall?" Voldemort said softly, his red eyes upon Harry, whose scar began to burn so fiercely that he almost screamed in agony. "You all know that on the night I lost my powers and my body, I tried to kill him. His mother died in the attempt to save him — and unwit¬tingly provided him with a protection I admit I had not foreseen. … I could not touch the boy."

Voldemort raised one of his long white fingers and put it very close to Harry's cheek.

"His mother left upon him the traces of her sacrifice. … This is old magic, I should have remembered it, I was foolish to overlook it … but no matter. I can touch him now."

Harry felt the cold tip of the long white finger touch him, and thought his head would burst with the pain. Voldemort laughed softly in his ear, then took the finger away and continued addressing the Death Eaters.

"I miscalculated, my friends, I admit it. My curse was deflected by the woman's foolish sacrifice, and it rebounded upon myself. Aaah … "

Harry struggled to listen. Voldemort touch proves too much for Harry and he lost consciousness.

o0oOo0o

Harry woke up creaming in pain. It was pain beyond anything Harry had ever experienced; his very bones were on fire; his head was surely splitting along his scar; his eyes were rolling madly in his head; he wanted it to end … to black out … to die …

And then it was gone. He was hanging limply in the ropes bind¬ing him to the headstone of Voldemort's father, looking up into those bright red eyes through a kind of mist. The night was ringing with the sound of the Death Eaters' laughter.

"You see, I think, how foolish it was to suppose that this boy could ever have been stronger than me," said Voldemort. "But I want there to be no mistake in anybody's mind. Harry Potter escaped me by a lucky chance. And I am now going to prove my power by killing him, here and now, in front of you all, when there is no Dumbledore to help him, and no mother to die for him. I will give him his chance. He will be allowed to fight, and you will be left in no doubt which of us is the stronger. Just a little longer, Nagini," he whispered, and the snake glided away through the grass to where the Death Eaters stood watching.

"Now untie him, Wormtail, and give him back his wand."

Wormtail approached Harry, who scrambled to find his feet, to support his own weight before the ropes were un-tied. Wormtail raised his new silver hand, pulled out the wad of material gagging Harry, and then, with one swipe, cut through the bonds tying Harry to the gravestone.

Harry considered running for it, but his injured leg shook under him as he stood on the overgrown grave, as the Death Eaters closed ranks, forming a tighter circle around him and Voldemort, so that the gaps where the missing Death Eaters should have stood were filled. Wormtail walked out of the circle to the place where the portkey lay and returned with Harry's wand, which he thrust roughly into Harry's hand without looking at him. Then Wormtail resumed his place in the circle of watching Death Eaters.

"You have been taught how to duel, Harry Potter?" said Voldemort softly, his red eyes glinting through the darkness.

"We bow to each other, Harry," said Voldemort, bending a little, but keeping his snakelike face upturned to Harry. "Come, the niceties must be observed. … Dumbledore would like you to show manners. … Bow to death, Harry. …"

The Death Eaters were laughing again. Voldemort's lipless mouth was smiling. Harry did not bow. He was not going to let Voldemort play with him before killing him … he was not going to give him that satisfaction.

"I said, bow," Voldemort said, raising his wand — and Harry felt his spine curve as though a huge, invisible hand were bending him ruthlessly forward, and the Death Eaters laughed harder than ever.

"Very good," said Voldemort softly, and as he raised his wand the pressure bearing down upon Harry lifted too. "And now you face me, like a man … straight-backed and proud, the way your father died. …

"And now — we duel."

Voldemort raised his wand, and before Harry could do anything to defend himself, before he could even move, he had been hit again by the Cruciatus Curse. The pain was so intense, so all-consuming, that he no longer knew where he was. … White-hot knives were piercing every inch of his skin, his head was surely going to burst with pain, he was screaming more loudly than he'd ever screamed in his life —

And then it stopped. Harry rolled over and scrambled to his feet; he was shaking as uncontrollably as Wormtail had done when his hand had been cut off; he staggered sideways into the wall of watching Death Eaters, and they pushed him away, back toward Voldemort.

"A little break," said Voldemort, the slit-like nostrils dilating with excitement, "a little pause … That hurt, didn't it, Harry? Stand up! Stand up," ordered the Dark lord as if talking to a little boy.

Voldemort had an air of triumph in his face. The boy that caused those blasted thirteen years was now at his mercy. He was planning to end it in the next turn. He had overestimated his new body's capabilities; it was not good to use a great amount of magic after the ritual. The amount of Cruciatus Curse he had cast was taking its toll to his own body. Now, he just had enough magic to cast two killing curses.

Harry struggled to stand up, the aftereffects of the Cruciatus Curse was taking its toll on his body. He raised his wand and cast an "Expelliarmus!" to Voldemort for his last attempt. Unfortunately for him, his shot had missed in wide margin since he wasn't wearing his glasses. The Deatheaters laughter echoed trough the graveyard. Even Voldemort added his evil laugh before he cried, "Avada Kedavra!"

Harry watch as a jet of green light was issued from Voldemort's wand. He tried to move his body but it was not responding to his command.

Voldemort's spell hit true.

Thud…

The sound of a body falling echoed trough the silent burial ground.

Harry Potter was no more.

Cheers ricocheted trough the graveyard.

A piercing scream overshadowed the loud cheers. The deatheaters readied there wand. Voldemort find the source of scream and he was dazed for a moment. Grayish smoke spilled from the boy's forehead eliciting a scream. A look of realization then horror crossed Voldemort's snake-like face before he schooled his features. He knows what the substance that was spilling from the boys head. It was a part of his very own soul. He paid it no heed. He was confident that his remaining containers were safe and sound. After the screamed had vanished, he addressed his slaves.

"Tonight… my Deatheaters. Tonight was the start of a new reign of Deatheaters. Tonight, I had killed the boy that caused as misery for over thirteen years. Tonight will be a night where all of us will remember. Tonight will be the night, that they will remember that we were better than those filthy half-bloods, half-breeds and muggles. In three days we will have our revel." Cheers echoed trough the graveyard. "Lucius… my friend. You send envoy to our vampire friends." "Yes my lord," one murmured from the crowd.

"Nott, meet Greyback and tell him that I'm back." Voldemort paused.

"Yes my lord." one said with a hint of feer.

"And you. Mcnair. Dispose the body of Harry Potter, the 'Boy-who-lived'," Voldemort said with sarcasm. "…in front of the ministry."

"It will be done milord."

A large form breaks from the ranks of deatheaters and walks where Harry Potter's body lay. A look of confusion crossed his ugly face. Mcnair can't see a body where the supposed Harry Potter lay. He gets his wand and muttered a lumos. A bright light was issued from the end of his wand that illuminated the area. There was only one thing in the grassy land. It was the boy's wand. Dread washed over him. He didn't want to be the one to bring the news that the boy's body had vanished. He decided to tell it to his master quickly in the hope that he will be tortured less. The bulky form of Mcnair run to his master and bow.

Voldemort notice that one of his servants was approaching him in fast speeds. The Dark lord chuckled to himself. Oh! The irony. He had educated well his slaves. He knows that Mcnair will bring him some crucial news. When the large form had need before him he asked.

"Do you need any assistance in the task I gave you Mcnair?" Voldemort asked menacingly.

"No milord. The bo-body of the bo-boy had va-vanished," stuttered Mcnair.

"What?" asked Voldemort. Cries of alarm echoed trough the ranks of death eaters. Voldemort march trough where Harry Potter's body should lay followed by his devoted followers. Harry Potter's body had vanished leaving his holly and phoenix feather wand.

o0oOo0o

Location: Unknown

Harry Potter had always relied on his luck and instinct. He thanked the two of them that he had stayed alive that long. Even if it was his luck had leads him to a difficult situation, it was also his luck that always save him from certain doom added with his instincts. A prime example of this was his first three years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He followed his instincts to grab the two face bastard that burn Quirrelmort. His luck and instinct saved him with his confrontation with the deadly 60 ft. basilisk. He followed his instinct to listen to his wayward godfather when they capture him on the shrieking shack.

He really dreaded this day, the day where his luck will run out. Every crumb of muscle in his body was hurting, added to the fact that he was exhausted beyond belief. He guessed that it because was the battle instincts that was always associated with the Potter name that he still manage to stand or maybe it was just adrenalin.

He still hoped that somehow he still had an unknown ace up his sleeves that will allow him to escape Voldemort and his butt-slaves. Like something that will allow him to negate every spell Voldemort throw with his wand.

Luck was not on his side this day.

He was still searching for his holly and phoenix feather wand from the ground when sickly green light erupts from Voldemort's wand. He tried to dodge to side. Unfortunately, his body was not responding to his command.

Then suddenly, he felt himself energize, as if he had just slept for a whole day. In fact he felt energize like never before. He easily dodged to the right and turn to face his adversary. What he sees shocked the life out of him.

Instead of the eerie graveyard, he found himself in something that closely resembled a living room. There were seven people including him plus a dog. Looking around, he concluded that he was in a hotel room, judging by what he seen in the window. The only odd thing about the room was a giant black sphere that occupies the middle of the room.

A middle age guy with glasses approach him and asked, "Are you also about to die?"

Harry looked at him with disbelief. 'Do you really asked that question to someone you just met?' thought Harry. Harry would had classified the man as a weirdo if not for the fact that he was about to be killed by Voldemort a minute ago. Harry just answered him with a nod and he asked him the question that first comes into his mind.

"Where are we?" Harry asked.

It was the glasses guy that answered him, "I don't kno-"

"We were in the afterlife," answered an old man with the hospital suite. "I know to myself that I was about to die from cancer alone in the hospital. But- but now, I don't even feel a pain."

There was an uncomfortable silence at that conformation. It was the guy with a girl face that decided to break the silence.

"Hey new guy!" said girly face indicating Harry, "Are you a cos-player or something?"

Harry had a look of confusion for a second for a second before he look at himself. He was still wearing his Hogwarts school robes. Harry only nods as his answer.

"Okay. How about we introduce ourselves and state how we were about to die," stated for-eyes. "I'm Robert Jones, elementary teacher. Scooter accident."

The occupants look at Harry. They were expecting him to answer next since he was seated next to the glasses guy. Harry sighed. "Harry Potter, attacked by a 'snake'."

Seeing that gramps will not introduce himself, the girly face introduced himself. "Howard Wayne. I think I fall from the stairs." He chuckled.

Harry was glad that the guy next to him didn't introduce himself. His appearance and posture may pass as Voldemort's brother. He had a look of a psychopath.

"You only need to-" a gangster-looking guy said.

"-that we were from the Yakuza," finished the other guy next to him. Harry decided to ask what the yakuza was doing here in London since as far as he knows Yakuza was based in Japan. There was silence after that proclamation where Harry decided to look around.

Even upon closer inspection, the room really looks like a hotel room except for the fact that there was a giant black ball in the middle of the room. When he looked at the window, something caught his attention. "Hey wasn't that the London Eye?" Harry asked as he point at a giant circle over the view. He tried to open the balcony for more view, but even how much he tried, he can't even touch the lock or approach it for more than an inch, as if something was blocking his attempt. "There's no use boy. All of us tried to open that but to no avail. Some of the doors here are like that," Yakuza 1 said.

Harry nod at his explanation but again something caught his attention. There were sounds coming from the other side of the wall. As if knowing what he was thinking, the glasses guy said, "They also don't react to how much noise we do." He said indicating the sounds outside of the room.

"Do you really think that were dead?" asked Harry.

"I don't know. Maybe we were dead or maybe it was hypnotism."

"Hypnotism?" inquired Harry.

"Yes. Hypnotism. It was popular these days. It was in some news, where people were mass hypnotized."

Harry sighed in defeat. The only thing he could do now was to wait. He sat facing the black ball.

Harry sat there pondering, if he really was dead or not. The last thing he remembered was that Voldemort's killing curse was about to hit him. He was on the verge of believing that he was on the afterlife. He just wished that he will be send to a nicer place since he didn't want to be in this room that only had boys. The only regret he had was that he died a virgin. He didn't even have a chance to experience to be a man.

He was pulled from his thoughts when a finger appeared right next to his face. It was like watching a paper come out of a fax machine. Bit by bit more parts appeared. It was now a whole hand then complete with a forearm, then shoulder. Harry just sat there watching the materializing process, eyes widening for every part of the body that was materialized. Judging by the structure of the hands and arm, it was quite feminine. Harry guessed that the new arrival was a girl.

It came as a shock when it came to her chest area. She hadn't had any stitch of clothing to cover her large breasts. Harry's eyes followed the materialization process down to her shaved pussy. He can't take his eyes of her body. A certain part of his body was hard for the fact that it was the first time that he had seen a perfectly nude girl in real life. Luck have it that nude girl was facing Harry, she fall into the strong arms of the boy-who-lived.

Harry's only response was to hug the girl; he was just a hormonal teenager after all. He was busy inhaling her scent that he hadn't notice girly face taking picture of the girl with his cell phone. "Her body was gorgeous," remarked girly face. "Hey! Can you adjust her a little bit so I can see her face?"

But Harry didn't even respond to him. He was busy hugging this girl, inhaling her sweet scent, enjoying how her breast press against his chest,, all in all he was busy enjoying hugging this perfectly gorgeous girl.

"Hey stop hugging her all for yourself!" exclaimed girly face.

Harry's only response was some unintelligent, "Huh."

"Don't HUH me. Let me look at her face."

Harry decided to comply, in his mind the faster he complies the faster they will leave him alone with this girl.

He moved so that girly face can see the girl's face.

"God damn'it, She was cute," praised girly face.

Harry can agree to that fact, she was cute.

He didn't even notice that the school teacher was on his other side. It came as a shock when he hear him spoke.

"Hey look! Her wrist was bleeding."

Harry looked at that direction, and he sees that it was truly bleeding. \

"Then suicide," concluded the school teacher, "she probably slit her wrist in the bath, probably had her arms on the side."

Harry could totally agree that was the possible scenario, he had watched movie with some suicide scenes on the bath.

"Huh" the school teacher spoke, bringing him from his thoughts. "there's blood but there's no wounds." Harry looked closer and he can see that she has really no wounds.

"Is she alive?" asked girly face.

Harry was ready to move, he placed his face near her chest, ready to feel the sound of her heart beat.

"You don't have to check her heart beat you know, just use her wrist," the school teacher grumbled.

Harry blushed as he hear that. He felt silly for attempting to listen to her heart beat seeing that she was naked. Looks like his iq had dropped.

"Well, we should definitely get her away from this fool," responded girly face.

"Huh? Wait- why" I didn't mean to-," Harry stammered.

Harry stopped as he notice that the girl in his arms had awaken. There eyes met for a second before the girl looked left and right, to see Girly face and the school teacher.

"Huh? What is this...? What's going on…?" she said before she fall down and fallen asleep in the floor.

'What's up with her?! Huh…? Does she think this was a dream?' Harry thought. But he can't blame her, Harry was sure that the last thing she knew was killing herself now she was in a room full of boys and she was naked,

As soon as she falls on the floor, Harry sees the Yakuza guy approached them. Harry watched as he grab her hand and literally drag her to the room on the right.

"Don't come back here," he said as he drag the nude girl.

"Huh? What?" the school teacher asked dumbly.

"Heh, I can't believe that guy," the other Yakuza said at the other side of the room.

'Don't go back there…? Hey what are you… Wait, no I think I can guess, but that's wrong,' Harry thought. With that thought in mind Harry stand up and walk to the door. The other people on the room upon seeing him followed him quickly.

Upon arriving Harry quickly sees that the Yakuza one was freeing his pants with the girl on her knees facing Yakuza ones lower body.

The Yakuza notice him ands yelled, "What do you want? You're dead man!"

The Yakuza step up ready to plunge him. But years of playing Quidditch and running from his cousin, he sees his punch and quickly dodges to his right. Harry grabs his punching arm and twist it and put his own weight on the Yakuza.

The result was the Yakuza was down on the floor with his left arm twisted in his back.

"FUCK, LET GO-A ME, YOU LITTLE BITCH," yakuza one yelled.

"What was that?" asked Harry as he tighten his twist. It had the desired effect, Yakuza one yelled like a pig.

"Mmmh, there could be a TV crew here somewhere," the school teacher said helpfully.

Harry was about to retort when he hear a booming sound that echoed in the room

_**IT'S THE BEGINNING OF A BRAND NEW DAY. **_

_**A DAY FILLED**_

"Radio aerobics," asked girly face.

"See, I told you it was kind of a show," the school teacher responded.

_**WITH HOPE.**_

The school teacher and girly face leave the room to find the source of the voice.

"Watch, a TV crew's gonna come in now, they might have been broadcasting this all over the country," Harry said to the man in his arms.

He was so busy berating Yakuza one, that he hadn't notice Yakuza two enter the room and smack him in the head. This caused him to be careless and Yakuza one was freed from him. He was about to kick Harry in the head, when Yakuza two stop him, and whisper some things. Yakuza one nod and walk out of the door leaving Harry alone with the nude girl.

_**OPEN YOUR HEART TO HAPPINESS. **_

_**AND LOOK UP AT THE BIG BLUE SKY. **_

Harry walked to the girl and unfasten his robes.

"Hey are you ok?" Harry asked the nude girl as he hand his robes.

"Thank you mr…"

_**LISTEN TO THE VOICE IN THE RADIO**_

_**AND FILL YOUR LUNGS**_

"Potter, but you can call me by my first name, Harry."

"Thank you Harry," she said with a blush.

"Can you stay here, until I find what the commotion is?" Harry asked. The girl nod as an answer.

_**WITH THE FRAGRANT AIR**_

_**ONE! TWO! THREE! LET'S GO!**_

Harry walked back to the room where they first arrived. The other occupants of the room was huddled near the black ball in the room.

"What the…? Is it coming from this ball?" Harry heard the school teacher asked.

"There was something written here… you… r…"

"What's that supposed to mean? What the hell is this crap?"

Harry looked closer and he sees what was written. It was with this revelation that he notice that he can see perfectly without his glasses. Harry was amazed for a second he brushed away that thought. 'What's the difference, I was dead anyway,' he thought.

The message was written in a strange way. The E's and S's was written backwards. It says:

YOUR LIVES

HAD ENDED

HOW YOU USE YOUR

NEW LIVES IS

ENTIRELY UP TO ME

THAT'S THE THEORY, ANYWAYS.

There were different reactions to these.

"What's its trying to say…? The E's and S's was backwards…"

"What the hey? Ahahahaha."

"It must be lookin' for laughs, Maybe it's Denpa Shounen(1)."

"Either, someone was playing Jack in the box or this is some other station knock off show,"

"Those words may seem nonsensical… but if you take them seriously, aren't they pretty scary," the psychopath said in an eerie voice.

Harry was about to respond when he notice that the writings had changed. Like the first one the E's and S's was written backwards.

YOU SHMUCKS NOW GO OUT AND DEFEAT THIS PERSON.

CHARACTERISTICS:

STRONG

SMELLY

LIKES:

ONION, FRIENDSHIP

QUOTE:

"ONIONS ARE ENOUGH FOR ME!"

It has a picture of a child with half lidded eyes, crinkled forehead, and frowning lips. He had green skin accompanied by his green hair that closely resembled the tip of a green onion.

Once again it was meet with different reaction.

"Whoa, what's that? Nastyyyy," said the school teacher.

"Onion alien? Talk about weak," girly face added his two knuts.

"Do you suppose there's going to be some kind of game?" asked the school teacher.

"Weird! What is that thing?!" asked girly face.

"Maybe we'll be able to get outside, think so?" asked the old man in the hospital gown.

Harry was wondering if Voldemort was messing with his mind. Everything that happened till now doesn't make any sense. He wondered if it was just a dream. But before he can plunder more on his thoughts a sound bought his attention.

Click…

He looked as the black sphere opened in three sides, one in each side and one in the back. It opened like a drawer. The odd thing was the left and right rack contains some absurd guns that you can only see in video games. And the rack in the back contains some cases.

"Awesome!" exclaimed girly face.

"These must be toys…" the school teacher said as he inspects the guns.

"Whoa! It's so heavy! It's totally real!" exclaimed girly face as he examines the gun.

"Aaahhh! There's a person in there!" said the school teacher as he peeps in the ball.

True enough there was a bald naked man with a breathing mask and wires attached to his head, with three racks protruding from it. He was positioned like a fetus in a mother's womb. It was meet with varying reactions.

"Whoa-! What the heezy?!" exclaimed the school teacher.

"Jack-in-the-box… no Jack in the…" stuttered girly face.

"That must be artificial," said the school teacher.

"Think so? It looks real to me," responded girly face.

Harry watched as girly face pinch the cheek of the man inside the ball.

"Whoa!" exclaimed girly face, "it feels so real!"

Harry was also about to try and feel the skin of the man inside of the ball to verify that it was a true man inside when Yakuza two spoke.

"What's this? There's name on 'em," said Yakuza two.

"What's inside those cases?" asked Yakuza one.

Sure enough, there were cases at the back rack containing cases with names printed on it. The top case had his name. It was written in all capital letters. All of the occupants in the room get their respective cases leaving a single case behind. Harry looked at the name printed on it, Laura Lynch. Harry could only assume that the nude girl was the owner of that case. He picked the case, deciding to give it to the nude girl in the bathroom after he had checked what it contains.

Harry opened the case to find a black body suit. It was pure black except for the white caps that was located in different parts of the suite.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Harry.

"Cosplay?" asked girly face.

"Put this on," Yakuza two ordered yakuza one, holding the suite.

"Fuck you!" respond Yakuza one.

Harry looked around the room and room and notice the one that can pass Voldemort's brother had his case empty. He also notices how he handle the small gun in his hand efficiently. It was as if he had been here before. He adjust his jacket and Harry sees that he had the suite on under his jacket. It was strange since he didn't see him leave the room or wear the suite.

Harry decided then that he would wear the suite, even it seems ridiculous to wear it. Even his gut instinct tell him to wear it.

Harry was about to leave the room carrying his and Laura's suite, and two of the smaller guns, when he notice girly face has his gun pointed at the school teacher's nape. He was holding the same gun Harry was holding. It was easily the same size of a normal handgun albeit it was slightly bigger. It has two triggers. Has two cylinders divided into four encircling the back part and 1 inch from the front. And the back part has some sort of small LCD.

Harry watched as Girly face slowly pull the upper trigger while pointing the gun at the school teacher's head. Harry waited for the inevitable but nothing happened. It was common sense if the trigger is pulled it was always accompanied by a BOOM. So it seems odd.

"Aw… What the hell? It doesn't shoot!" exclaimed girly face.

It was true that the gun does not shoot but the LCd in the back light up and project an X-ray of the back of the school teacher.

The elementary school teacher notice his proclamation and prostrate on the floor.

"AHHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" the school teacher yelled fearfully.

"Whatever, who cares? This is like an X-ray or something?" asked girly face.

The school teacher was about to retort when someone yelled.

"Hey! Hatanaka," Yakuza two called out to Yakuza one (Hatanaka).

"Hatanaka, hey!"

Harry stood there shocked at what was happening. The upper part of the body of Yakuza one was dematerializing. It was like the process where the nude girl was sent in the room. Only it was reversed. Harry guessed that they were being sent somewhere. IT was somewhat creepy to wathc as the lower part of the body was walking in the room. After a few more seconds all of the body had vanished.

Harry also noticed that the writings in the ball had changed now it shows:

**PLEASE WAIT**

**00:58:42**

Harry could only assume that it was showing a time. But a time for what?

"Hatanaka…?" asked yakuza two.

"He disappeared…" summarized girly face.

"Ah."

"Huh, what the?" exclaimed girly face as he too start to vanish.

"What's going on?" asked the school teacher.

The room move into chaos as one by one vanish. But the odd thing was that there was someone calmly taking it all. The one that can pass as Voldemort's little brother. The one that had the suite on. Harry concluded then that the suite was a big part of what this was.

Soon he was the only one left in the room. He braced himself as he hug the two-case in his hand and the two guns. Soon he felt his upper part of his vanish. Time seems to slowed down. As part per part of his head vanish. Soon it reach his eyes. He wasn't ready of what he saw.

AN 1:

Denpa shounen: A crazy stunt show that's been going on for a decade or so. Think of a cross between candid camera and Jackass. Probably famous for the Nasubi Phenomenon about a comedian who had to live in an apartment for a year or so by winning prizes from postcard contest. Unbeknownst to Nasubi, he became a national celebrity (Ala the trueman show) and his diary written during the ordeal was a phenomenal best seller.


End file.
